


The ABDL Diaries (The Amazing Brilliant Daddy & Lolo Diaries)

by QueenLolo



Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Age Play, Daddykink, Diapers, F/M, Little Girl - Freeform, Little Lolo, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, daddy dom, diaper love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLolo/pseuds/QueenLolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots of Daddy and Little girl Lolo's days together. Some are tough and tantrum filled, others are exciting and fun ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABDL Diaries (The Amazing Brilliant Daddy & Lolo Diaries)

The ABDL Diaries  
Aka The Amazing Brilliant Daddy & Lolo Diaries

 

General Knowledge :3

Daddy and Lolo are Original characters (although Lolo is based on myself (as I am and AB) but I do not have a Daddy...so these are kinda fantasies and dreams I have, written as exciting stories!!)  
~~  
Daddy Is 22  
Lolo is 20, but her baby age is 3-5  
~~  
Daddy is a fun, loving daddy but he can have his stern moments. He makes sure to punish Lolo when she has been super naughty and reward her when she is good. Lolo does not receive smacks or spanks, the pair have come to the agreement that she will never ever be smacked as is hurts too much and brings horrible memories up. When daddy is in a playful mood he and Lolo can play together for hours, they colour together, play with Lolo's toys, watch a movie, make a fort and then when all the fun and games are over Lolo goes for a nap in her crib. If daddy is too tired as well they will snuggle up on the couch or in their super king sized bed for a long snuggly nap.  
~~  
Lolo is a cute, adorable, perfect little girl. Some of the time. She's very cheeky and sometimes it turns into naughty behaviour, and if she gets caught she tries to fight the punishments with her irresistible puppy-dog eyes. Most of the time it doesn't work on daddy as he's become accustomed to her behaviours and she gets sent straight for a nap in her crib. She loves anything pink, anything fluffy and almost every animal on the planet (she hates insects and arachnids). Her favourite teddy bear is a large Rilakkuma doll in a blue onesie with little bubbles embroidered into the back, hence his name has forever been Bubbles. Bubbles comes almost everywhere with her.  
Lolo usually wears diapers all the time, but sometimes only wears a pull-up or 'grown up' underwear with no padding, it just depends on how she's feeling each day. But usually, it's a cute poofy pink diaper and a soft skirt and tights or something equally cute over the top.  
~~  
Lolo works as a cleaner for 4 hours on a Saturday morning (8-12), then she also works as an artist, selling, well daddy does all the business stuff, her works and earning money to help fund her baby side.  
Daddy works as an architect, Monday - Thursday 8-4 and then has Fridays off to be with his gorgeous little girl. Then he works a half day (8-12) on Saturdays, dropping and picking up Lolo at her workplace.  
~~  
Lolo goes to AB nursery two days of the week, Monday and Tuesday, then spends Wednesday and Thursday at home waiting for daddy to get home and doing some artworks. Daddy comes home to eat lunch with Lolo on the days she is at home, and then when she is at nursery, together Lolo and Daddy make a packed lunch for daddy to eat at work.  
~~  
A/N  
Gonna warn y'all now, I don't schedule updates, they just happen. And some will probably take an absolute age, but still pop in every now and then and see if i've updated ^^  
Also I am British, but I used American terms to the best of my ability, so do excuse some terms might come out in British English and you may have to google them XP  
I hope you enjoy though~  
Queen Lolo

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Thankyou for any comments and love :3  
> See you all next time~  
> Queen Lolo :3


End file.
